degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nowhere to Run (1)/@comment-4868700-20111025061029
okay fine i take back what i said, the episode was pretty good, now that i saw it in normal quality and everything, thankyou guys! but i am still BEYOND PISSED OFF ABOUT CAKE, g-d that relationship kills me, it's so boring, like they aren't even into each other(also u do not love someone after a month or wahtever, they have no connection) I really had hope for ECLARE! in the woods, and arly on when she said goodbye to jake, but sheesh sake they had to get back together so the whole world can say together: WTF! and hate the writers all over again. Stephen Stohn RIP-ur gonna get it lol I do maintain the slightest hope though that maybe they weren't completely misleading us like maybe when the season starts they will somehow get back together, i mean she offered him to ride with her, i want to take that as hope, so let me! maybe jake will cheat again(i know he never really cheated, but thinking of him as scum helps my case) or clare will fall more for eli, idk i am hoping-anyway we all have many months to ponder, so i can decide then wheather the new season will come with good news. side note, i do still like clare, but she was a bit bitchy in this ep with ali, also i have to say i don't blame alli that much, stupid move no doubt, but they were broken up, she was just trying to rebound from dave, besides we knew they semi liked each other from the beginning, also i think Calli/Ake are a better couple cuz i like clare for eli, marisol was annoyingly funny, and bianca as usual was awesome, i started liking her after she and drew accidently killed anson, wish we saw more eli, and more adam, katie seems to me like an immature,self conscious fourteen year old, i have no idea how she managed to sound so young in this episode, like worse than ever, normally she's okay, dave is an idiot, after pining for alli for so long then having sex with some random girl when he finally snagged her(alli), what an idiot, his voice sounds much more manly now, but i kind of liked the squeakish one he had, it was interesting, and made him funnier. i think that clare and alli will become friends again, i don't think they really lost that, but maybe just need to talk things out, we'll see, they should have given some explanation or mention at least of darcy, but wtvr, and there should have been music,dancing, a group game, idk something to make it more a party, and something more to make it semi-suspensful, but i did enjoy seeing everyone out of their school environment a bit more, and eli being there barely made sense, but i was glad to see him, even for the measely two-min (not even) screen time, seriously writers! but there could have been more humor and fun too, anyway i have been rambling so have a funny gif: http://i560.photobucket.com/albums/ss50/Renee-bby/Funny/tumblr_lb8b1aZrKr1qdln4so1_500.png and have a good night.